choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Walter
Frank, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Frank has brown eyes, black hair and fair skin. He wears a red hoodie over a blue T-shirt. Personality Although he is fierce and aggressive on the football field, he is very kind and warmhearted. He states that he would rather play a game of Hug-o-War than Tug-o-War. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy (Off-Screen) * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 3: Love's a Game Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 7: Who Are You? Relationships Payton If you were lucky and had the Chat feature on your game, you would know that Your Character played matchmaker for Payton and Frank by telling Payton that Frank is probably nervous and doesn't know what to say. This turns out to be true. After that, in Book 2, they are seen together holding hands with Payton even kissing his cheek. Despite this, their relationship is threatened in Chapter 8, when Payton opposes Frank following Principal Isa's orders all the time. The player can decide whether to help them with their relationship as a premium choice. In Chapter 15, they are still a couple, but are on rocky terms. In Book 3, Chapter 9, Frank asks Payton to prom: he has asked Maria to reveal a haiku written on the whiteboard during prom committee while he gets out of the supply cabinet. Unfortunately, he gets stuck, so Payton initially thinks that this is Maria's promposal. When Frank finally manages to get unstuck and leaps out of the closet, he makes several supplies clatter to the floor. Payton agrees to go with him to prom, even if they are only friends. Other Looks Frank Football.png|Football uniform Frank Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Frank Basketball.png|Basketball uniform FrankBaseballUniform.png|Baseball uniform HSS_pictures_11.jpg|Victory! - High School Story Trivia * If you choose to save his and Payton's relationship, they will be going to American University together after Book 3. * He shares the same first name as Frank Powell from The Sophomore, Frank from the LoveHacks series, and Frank from Bachelorette Party. * The name Frank is of English origin and means "free man". ** The surname Walter is of German origin and means "ruler of the army". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens Category:Playing Cupid